Unfaithful
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei YurixBryan Temporary TalaxKai. Songfic to Rhianna's Unfaithful. Rei is suspicious. Kai knows it all. What will happen?


Suri: A-BOO-YAH!

Kai: WTH?

Rei: Ack! Chat-speak!

Tyson: Coming out of Kai's mouth!

Max: From his throat!

Rei: Coming straight from his slimy vocal cords!

Kai: Yucch..Okay, Rei, a little too graphic!

Rei: Sorrrry..

44444444444444444444444444444444

Kai's POV

"Kai?" I heard a soft voice call to me. I opened my eyes groggily. "Rei...I am TIRED. Go look that word up in the dictionary, then wake me up..." I grumbled.

"Kai, one more crack like that and said dictionary will be driven into your head."

"Rei, just pleeease..let me sleep." Then he said it. "IT". Those words I can't stand hearing one more time that are truly shooting out of his heart:

"What? You don't love me anymore?"

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
_

I shook my head and got out of bed. "Rei-kun.." I whispered, taking his chin in my hand. "..of course I still love you. I always will." He was averting my eyes. I could tell he knew something was wrong, and I knew what it was. "Umm..Sure.." he mumbled in a tone of obvious disbelief.

"Rei...Please look me in the eye." I said almost desperately.

He faked a small smile and looked up. The tears in the corners of his eyes that he was trying to hide was tearing me up inside.

Because it was my fault they were there.

_Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company_

"Alright, Kai-kun..." he whispered, faking a happy tone, but I could hear his voice cracking from the tears. "..If you're hungry, just go downstairs. I'll be waiting..." he winked, muttering the last sentence. I,too, faked a smile.

I pulled on a polo shirt and went downstairs with my pajama pants still on. And guess what I saw when I came down there?

Rei, with his head down on the counter, crying and sobbing.

_He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that this sky is blue_

"Rei-sama!" I burst out, running over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked, knowing bloody well what was wrong with him (Auck..so many "W"s...). "No, nothing...I'm just tired..Just..exhausted..." he said. laying his head on my shoulder.

"Rei..." I murmered, stroking his hair.

I had to admit, he wasn't lying. I could see that he hadn't been getting any sleep lately. He had still been working non-stop, dawn-to-dusk.

And it was all my fault.

I was causing him so much pain.

_the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true_

"Well, Rei," I said sadly. "I'm going to go out...training..." I lied. "I'll be back at the usual time. "Pfft..yeah.." I heard him mutter. "..."Training" my ass..." I walked over to him and kissed him. He swiftly pushed me away, as if I was poison.

"Kai-kun...I'm really sorry..I'm just not in the mood. I'm going to bed, okay?"

I nodded as he walked up the stairs...

"Okay..

And I'm sorry, too, Rei..."

_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside_

* * *

(SOME PLACE) 

I marched into the alleyway. "Yuri?" I called out. "YURI?" I called again, shouting louder. All of a sudden, I saw Yuri (for those who haven't caught on, it's Tala) running up the alleyway. He seemed out of breath. "S-Sorry for being late."

"It's okay. Why were you, if you don't mind my asking..?"

"Ahm...Bryan..."

"Yes...?"

"He gave me this." He said, holding out a note. "I found it on the bedside table right before I left. He was still asleep when I read it, so I didn't ask him about it."

I picked it up and read it to myself:

_to know that I am happy  
with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_Dear Yuri,_

_G'morning! I hope you didn't wake up all groggy and achy like yesterday. I wrote this because you had to go training so early yesterday. You seem to be going out training a lot lately. Some secret tournament that I wasn't invited to? Hehe...Anyway, I wrote this also because I want to know if you're okay. Yuri-san, you seem so distant lately...I miss you. Is it that you don't love me anymore? Naw, I'm just joking. I love you and I know you love me. I want to talk, Yuri. Please...some kind of communication? I miss the interaction and love we once had that seems to have faded away...Please, please, PLEASE, just talk to me..._

_I love you so much, Yu._

_-Bryan._

I kept repeatedly staring at the note, opening my mouth, and closing it. I then kept shaking my head. "How...?...Why..?" I paused and thought for a minute.

"D-Do you think he knows?" I asked quickly.

"Maybe..." he muttered. "What would make you think that? Why would Bryan know?" I sighed.

"Because...well...

..Rei does.."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

Tala looked shocked. "He told you?" I averted his icy blue eyes. "No..but I can tell. I can see it in his eyes. He won't look at me, he's always dropping hints, and he's crying all the time."

Tala sighed sadly. "Aw...man...Damn it all..." He crumpled up the note and tossed it away. I could see his sadness.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer_

"Whatever..." he said, stepping closer to me. "We'll talk about it later...Right now..." and we began our little "Training" session. God, how do I live like this? The cold snow made my face numb (They're in Russia).

I feel so dirty.

So awful.

So ashamed.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING 

"Rei?" This time, I was shouting a different name. In our house. "REI!" No answer. I jogged downstairs, still shirtless, and saw a note on the tabled. Oh, boy...Now..enter the mind of Tala and his shame...

_I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another date_

_My Dearest Kai-kun,_

_I bet and hope that you're wondering where I am by the time you read this note. I went out for a walk. I have some problems, and I needed to go clear my head. I know you're going training, I read it in your datebook. Yes, I read your datebook. Please don't hate me more than you already do, Kai-kun. I love you so much. I know you're getting...um..."bored" with me. I can tell. PLEASE...just don't leave me for someone that you love more than me...I went with Bryan...He says he has some problems, too._

_All my love,_

_Rei._

_A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_

Oh,Rei...what have I done to you..I didn't mean to hurt you so bad...this is all my fault...

* * *

(ALLEYWAY)

I waited slowly and sadly for Yuri. Bryan probably left him a note as well, and that may take him a while to get here.Ohh...man..I'm in some deep shit, and so is Yuri. I shook my head.

"Kai..."

_cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy I can see him dying_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

"Yuri...Did Bryan leave youa note, too?" He nodded sadly, his face full of regret. "Well...we can't help our feelings."

_Our love,  
His trust  
I might as well take a gun  
and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I dont wanna do this  
anymore anymore woahh . . ._

He kissed me. A deep, fierce kiss. All of a sudden, we both pulled away. We had depressed looks on our faces.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)_

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" We shouted. We smiled. "Oh...man..that feels so much better." Yuri sighed. "What now?" "We go home, and tell Rei and Bryan that we love them more than anything."

"Agreed."

* * *

(KAI'S HOUSE)

"Rei! I'm home!" Rei was laying his head down. "Rei...guess what?" "What?" He said, somewhat angrily. I pulled him up.

"I love you...more than anything."

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Kai?" Rei asked as Kai came downstairs in a flash. "Going training again?" he asked sadly. Kai laughed.

"Rei, I've had enough training for my lifetime..."

"Good."

**THE END!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
